


I'll Go If You Do

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/F, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Alex is sick of watching Claire’s grief.  She decides to do something about it.





	I'll Go If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [frosted window](https://imgur.com/vX4AcoJ).

When Alex got home from work, Claire was up already. For a value of “up” that included staring blankly at a kitchen window coated in frost. She should probably say something. Maybe make some coffee, even though she’d be heading to bed soon herself. She fished the flyer out of her bag.

“Here,” she said, sticking the piece of paper on the table beside Claire. “I know you probably won’t check it out, but…”

Claire turned and looked at it, then looked up at Alex.

“You get that it’s not the same, right? That group’s gonna be full of people whose kids died. People they were married to died. People they knew for more than a day and a half.” The look in Claire’s eyes said that day and a half had been a lifetime. Should’ve been a lifetime. She turned to stare at the frosty window again.

Yeah, Alex knew. That’s why she hadn’t been planning to go to this “coping with grief during the holidays” group herself, after all. But then, most of the people she’d need to talk about were vampires, so, there was a whole other layer of problems there. At least Kaia had been human. Alex couldn’t say all that though.

“Like I said. I know you probably won’t check it out.” Alex took a deep breath and continued, “But I’ll go if you will.”

Claire’s head whipped around so fast Alex half-expected to hear a monster behind her. For a minute, it was like they were having a staring contest. Deciding that was ridiculous, Alex very deliberately blinked first. Claire’s shoulders seemed to relax ever so slightly at that.

“Maybe,” was all she said.

Alex decided she’d take it. There were a few days before the group, and she needed sleep. As she headed upstairs to bed, she heard Claire starting to make breakfast downstairs. Yeah, she’d take it.


End file.
